


In Kolechia

by collectionofelectron



Category: Papers Please (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collectionofelectron/pseuds/collectionofelectron
Summary: In Kolechia, they took many things from him.





	In Kolechia

Sergiu cannot fire properly. This is a problem.

If he cannot hit a target, he will lose his job, his apartment, his credits. Resting the rifle in the correct position, the butt against his shoulder, is no problem. It is the shooting. 

In Kolechia, they took many things from him. Friends. Trust. His innocence, really, his youth; he was fresh and new and too young. In Kolechia, a sniper missed his head and hit his shoulder. 

(And sometimes, when he cannot afford heating or food, it's only the picture of Elisa that keeps him from wishing the sniper hadn't missed.)


End file.
